My Alien
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Dib manages to get in Zim's base and finds the Irken sleeping. He thought Irkens didn't need sleep... What's Dib to do? Warning! Will contain BoyxBoy, ZaDR. Rated M. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This will change view point between Dib and Zim :) Should be a few chapters long XD

* * *

Dib faltered at the door, this was too easy. He whispered to the computer who was being oddly cooperative.

"Are you sure he doesn't know i'm here?"

***Siiiigggh, Yes human. Master Zim has no idea you're here. Before you ask, he's in here.***

A door swung open slightly and Dib swallowed. It was good that the computer had kept to a low volume and Gir was still distracted with a toy Dib had given him earlier. Dib slipped inside in silence, praying his heartbeat wasn't as loud as it was in his own ears. The room was dark, maroon walls making it appear even darker. The only items visible was a table and a large bed. The bed almost filled the whole room, its rounded edges close to each corner and the table. It was covered with large pillows but the thing which drew Dib's eyes was the lithe frame of the alien he'd been chasing for over 6 years. Zim lay with his eyes closed, mouth slightly open and no disguise to be seen. He was only partially covered by a silky looking sheet and the Invader wore a thin white shirt and purple shorts instead of his uniform. Why Dib thought Zim would still be in his uniform was only because he'd never seen him out of it. Dib edged closer, he could see the Irken's hands and feet, claws reflecting small bits of the faint light. Dib stepped as close as he dared.

"Zim?" He called, expecting the Irken to bolt upright and screen at him but receiving nothing but a barely noticed twitch of an antenna. "Is he sleeping?" He asked, brain supplying a memory of Zim claiming not to need sleep.

***Master Zim has found a way to 'sleep' by switching off his thoughts for a set amount of time. While in this state, he only reacts in a hazy manner. He can't speak but he can fight to some extent. He won't wake until 6am.***

Dib nodded, wondering if he could trust the computer but having no real reason not to at the moment. The computer really didn't seem to like Zim much and from the few times he'd seen Zim order it around, it'd been sarcastic and slow.

"Is he a light sleeper?" Dib asked despite finding it hard to believe that anyone who lived with Gir could sleep through his noise.

***I recommend keeping to a low volume.***

He slunk round the side of the bed, positioning cameras in the darkest corner and on the doorframe, where there was a lower chance of Zim finding them.

"Why'd he decide to sleep anyway?" He hadn't before, so why now? Why would he leave himself open like that, if it wasn't a necessity?

***Apparently there's no fun in killing you as you sleep and planning all the time frustrates him. He then ranted about it being 'normal' here and I got bored.***

Dib suppressed a giggle. Zim's computer was so weird. He took a step closer to the bed and the unmoving form on it. The only sound was the faint hum of machinery and Zim's quiet breathing mixing with Dib's own. Dib climbed onto the bed, getting close to Zim's face.

"Zim?" He whispered seeing an antenna flick out of the corner of his eye. Magenta eyes opened, hazy and unfocused as they stared up at him. No sign of recognition passed through them and a second later they slipped shut once more. Dib let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He pulled away, scrambling off the bed. Would Zim remember that? He backed out of the room silently. If he did, Dib would know in the morning when Zim screamed at him for sneaking around his base. Hopefully the cameras would survive unnoticed...

* * *

Zim woke groggy. He staggered out of his 'room' and into the cleansing chamber, 'bathroom' as the human's called it. He'd only altered the house a bit to seem more normal since Keef kept wanting to come over. He wasn't even friends with the boy but he wouldn't listen no matter what he said... even when he said it straight out. Zim rubbed at his eyes to wake himself up a bit before running a hand over his lekku to flatten them down. He still wasn't used to this 'sleep'. Zim stretched, hating the odd discomfort of being in one position for too long. He ached for some exercise... maybe a fight. The adrenaline rush and satisfied feeling it left behind. Zim smirked, he'd have to see if he can't annoy Dib and get a fight from him sometime today. He glanced at the reflective glass 'mirror' that was 'normal' to have in a 'bathroom'. He never really understood humans and their vanity, it probably had something to do with their 'hair' stuff.

Turning away, Zim changed from his sleeping clothes and into his Skool uniform. They were in HiSkool now and the rules stated that they must wear the outfit everyday. It was plain with a white shirt, grey pants and black shoes. The only bit of colour was the red tie that they had to wear. Over this you usually had to wear a black blazer or a grey, red-lined jumper. Zim wasn't too bothered since he'd spent most of his life in uniforms anyway. Zim turned back to the mirror and pushed in his contacts and pulling on his new wig.

This was why Zim had decided it was used for hair since it had proved useful for him to make sure his lekku were fully hidden. His contacts were the same as they had been and the black hair that was slightly longer than before covered his lack of ears. Zim had been working on a new disguise machine but since no human except Dib had called his bluff, he'd given up on it. It was entertaining anyway, to watch the human try to make them see what they didn't want to. The other human's didn't want to know about aliens, they wanted to think they were safe and readily took any excuse they could to believe in their safety. Zim stretched once more, clicking some of his bones as he did. He left the room and set off downstairs.

"HI MASTUR!" Gir waved at him and Zim nodded. He'd gotten used to Gir's quirks over the years and had mostly learnt how to avoid or appease them before they became a tantrum.

"Hi Gir. Pancakes or waffles today?" The robot had gotten awfully good at baking and Zim hadn't found any soap in his food for nearly 4 Earth years.

"WAFFLES!" The Sir-unit cried, throwing it's arms in the air and going back into the kitchen. Zim followed Gir, the sweet scent making him hungry. He'd need his energy if Dib took his bait and a fight did break out. He entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Let's eat some waffles then." He smiled at Gir who hastily began piling Zim's plate high.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib fidgeted in his seat. Zim hadn't even glanced in his direction all day. Dib's paranoia screamed at him, he knows! Oh God, he knows! Swallowing nervously, Dib nearly screamed as the bell called for the end of the day. He sat in his seat paralysed as the other students fled. It took a while for Dib to settle his nerves and realise the silence. He packed away his books, finding he hadn't even opened them. Sighing, Dib left the room expecting Zim to be waiting outside to taunt him but Zim was nowhere to be seen. Dib tensed, this was unusual. He left the building and sloped round the corner, passing by the park. There, as if waiting for him, stood Zim. Dib yelped, dropping his bag and shifting into a defensive stance.

"What do you want Alien scum?!" Dib didn't care if anyone heard him shouting. They never paid attention anyway and after 6 years, most were used to these daily occurrences. Zim grinned, his zipper-like teeth flashing.

"Zim has done nothing." The Irken shrugged, smile still wide. "Unless it's not normal for someone to stand in a public park?" Dib growled, Zim's cocky attitude riling him up. He pounced, fight breaking out quickly. The Irken smirked as he dodged Dib's fists and Dib picked up his speed. When did the Irken get so quick? Dib added kicks and soon they were fighting, no holds barred. They were in all out combat. Zim's spider-legs zooming past, a hair's breadth from Dib's skin as Dib kicked Zim's legs from beneath him. The Irken rolled, up again seconds later and in time to hit Dib square in the jaw. Dib growled louder, lunging at Zim, forcing the Irken down and pinning the smaller being in his grasp. Grip as tight as possible to keep thin glove covered wrists still. He felt Zim squirm beneath him. The Irken's Pak trapped against the ground, denying him his main attacks. Magenta eyes glared up at him, smirk finally absent. Dib grinned.

"Now let me get your disguise off so I can expose you." The squirming stopped and Dib prepared himself for a sudden attack. Zim was obviously lulling him into a false sense of security before his inevitable move to get free... it just depended on what move he made. Dib repositioned their arms, pulling them up so he could grasp both of Zim's wrists in his own. He wished he could photograph Zim's face since right now his face was priceless. His face flushed from the fight, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Zim's gaze veered off to the right as Dib's free hand reached for his wig.

"RAPE!" Zim cried and Dib froze, eyes snapping to see what Zim was looking at. A group of teens stood nearby, eyes wide at the scene. A few of them were even taking photos. Dib felt his face heat up and he stood, letting the Irken go as if burned. Quickly grabbing his backpack, Dib fled. Rumours were probably already spreading. He fled home, blushing madly, furious with himself for letting Zim go. Did the Irken even understand what he'd done?

* * *

Zim ignored the teens behind him, setting off after Dib. His base was in the same area as the human's house. He couldn't believe the effect of what he'd said. He'd seen people on the TV scream and the attacker usually fled but that was crazy. He'd been in a tight spot and the moment his lekku picked up the sound of footsteps and he realised the familiarity of the scene, he'd acted. He didn't really understand 'rape', at most he knew it had something to do with mating but from the effect it had on the human and the way it made him squirm, even without understanding it, Zim didn't regret using it. He looked around finding no scythe-lock in view. He'd lost Dib. Zim sighed, heading to the base instead. From the way the human had reacted, Zim doubted he'd see him again today. So now he had to find something else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib stepped into the room, eyes moving over Zim's sleeping form before checking the cameras he'd hidden. Both were still there. Dib had raced home and took a nap until 9 so he was rested for his nightly excursion. He'd eaten then glanced at the camera's footage on his laptop once it'd gotten to 10pm, waiting until Zim went to bed before setting off. Now there he was moving the cameras to slightly better angles. Dib just hoped they'd still be there tomorrow and he could get some decent footage from them for once. When he'd finished, Dib pulled a digital camera from his pocket. He made sure the cap and flash was off so he'd get some pictures without the Irken waking up midway. Wordlessly, he took a few photos; close ups of antenna, claws and feet. Even with the pictures being so dark, they were probably the best Dib would ever get. He just wished he could get some of Zim's eyes but he didn't have the nerve to try at the moment.

Dib carefully sat on the edge of the bed. He slipped the camera back into his pocket, pulling a pad and pencil from his other one. He settled into a sitting position balancing the pad on his lap and beginning to write. He took notes on anything he could see from Zim's sleeping position. The scratching of his pencil was loud in the silence. Dib took notes on the sharp claws; three on Zim's hands and two on each of his feet. The green skin which on closer inspection was several different shades blending into one strange alien hue. Thin stalks of antenna that ended in small furry tips, limp against the pillow. It all had Dib itching for more. Each piece of information he gained bringing up more and more questions begging to be answered. He wanted to know everything about the being before him and his curiosity was eating at him to look even closer. Dib couldn't quite bring himself to breach the distance between them yet.

It was odd sitting before the prone form of his enemy and despite wanting to capture Zim, Dib was being fair. The Irken hadn't really attacked him in his sleep so Dib was showing him the same consideration. If Zim woke though then Dib would strike.

***It's 4am.***

The computer warned and Dib shoved his stuff in his pocket. He'd gotten enough for today and maybe tomorrow he'd risk touching him. The thought brought back the memory of the park and Dib felt his face heat. Stupid bloody Irken. He slipped off the bed. Tomorrow he'd see if those claws were as sharp as they looked and if Zim's antenna were sensitive or not. Feeling calmer, Dib strode from the room and left the odd green house through the front door.

* * *

Zim stared at the picture on the notice board. Dib pinning him into the ground, hand raised over him as the other pinned his wrists. Zim's own eyes wide and his features seeming scared. It was wonderful. He didn't like being under the human but the note attached to it made it all better.

**Dib Membrane tried to rape the foreign kid! Dib is GAY!**

Zim snickered, waiting by the board until Dib came in. He sneered, glancing at the image to draw Dib's attention before stalking off. He only moved a little away since he wanted to see Dib's reaction. Zim barely had a grasp of Earth's concepts of 'relationships' from Health Class. He knew 'gay' meant liking your same gender and it wasn't really accepted here but that was it. Dib took the bait,the other humans laughing as he passed. Zim waited as the boy read, face paling before flushing. The laughter grew and Zim watched Dib run away. He could feel the smile on his face widen. Oh, how he loved causing Dib pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib was determined. Zim had humiliated him and Dib's hesitation at his nightly actions had all but dissipated at the humiliation he'd felt throughout the Skool day. He entered the Irken's room, picking up the familiar sounds of Zim's even breathing. Today, he'd get more information... today, he'd touch Zim. He climbed onto the bed, pad and pencil already in hand. Before he could hesitate, he carefully took hold of Zim's foot. The pad and pencil being positioned to his side to write his findings. Dib ran a thumb over the base of Zim's foot, amazed by how smooth the Irken's skin was. He didn't feel any pain as his thumb passed over one of the claws but the red tint now covering the tip told him enough. Dib hastily cleaned the claw before the blood burned and woke Zim. He hadn't brought any plasters so his right hand was now unusable. He let go off the foot so he could jot down his notes before moving to Zim's hands. The skin there was soft too probably from years of being covered by those weird rubber gloves. Zim had two fingers and a pose-able thumb on each hand, each one ending in a claw as deadly as his feet. This time, Dib used a claw to scrape down a page, slicing it and others beneath with barely any pressure. They were very sharp. Dib swallowed, brain already imagining how he'd look now if Zim had never bothered to wear his gloves. He dropped Zim's hand, half amazed the Irken was still sleeping. He was usually more aware and it was an odd feeling that his enemy was so vulnerable before him. Dib shifted higher, leaning to take an antenna between his thumb and forefinger. He kept his still bleeding right hand away. He really should have brought plasters... he'd remember them next time though. Dib rubbed the slightly furry tip, expecting but not receiving any real reaction. The stalk only semed to twitch when he made any noise. He let go, noting down that Zim's antenna were only sensitive to sound. Swallowing nervously, Dib shifted closer, head close to Zim's, his hands falling either side of Zim's head to stabilise him as he tried to get a look at Zim's eyes.

"Zim?" He whispered, watching the Irken shiver and roll beneath him. Magenta eyes opened briefly and locked onto his. Zim blinked lazily, eyes never opening more than halfway. Dib licked his lips, pushing down his nerves as he leant closer, looking at the large orbs. Each one created out of small honeycombs, giving Zim a greater range of sight. Dib could feel Zim's breath against his cheek, his eyes slid down to Zim's mouth, thin pink tongue barely visible behind the tips of white serrated teeth. It was oddly captivating that Zim was made for harsh violent attacks yet never used his teeth or claws. Dib stared, memorising ever bit of the alien he'd been chasing for so long. His eyes settled on thin lips barely a shade darker than the rest of green skin. He barely noticed those large eyes had slid shut again. Dib didn't even notice Zim's head tilt upwards, feeling his eyes slide shut and his body move before his thoughts caught up. Zim's breathing halted as his mouth was covered before Dib pulled away. His mind now ablaze with thoughts. What had he just done? He could still feel Zim's lips against his own. The tingle a constant reminder of his actions. He'd just kissed Zim! The Irken's lips were as soft as his skin, cool against Dib's heated ones. Dib felt a spark of something familiar shoot down his spine. He'd liked it... his body was crying for him to repeat the action. To feel those lips against his once more. The Irken shivered, pink tongue sliding across green lips. His magenta eyes opening once more, still as unseeing as all the other times they'd opened. Dib tensed, unmoving until the eyes slid shut again. He could feel his face burn as a flush took over him, his hormones racing through his bloodstream. Dib moved, grabbing his stuff and fleeing as quickly as is legs could take him.

* * *

Zim woke surprised that it wasn't 6am as he'd programmed himself to wake up. He checked his internal clock finding it to only be 1am. He sighed before realising there was an odd taste in his mouth. Zim stilled, swallowing slightly to decide if the taste was bad or not. He glanced around finding nothing immediately amiss. The taste wasn't bad but Zim still wondered where it came from. Years of living with Gir however had made him sure that he didn't want to find out the origin. It might turn out to be something disgusting. Sighing again, Zim sat up only now noticing an odd reddish-brown smudge on the blanket. It smelled metallic... Zim decided he probably didn't want to know it's origin either. He got up, stretching before making his way out.

"Computer, change the sheets on the bed."

***Fiiinne.***

It groaned and Zim shook his head. It usually followed his orders though so he'd let it be. Zim yawned, shuffling to his cleansing chamber. He'd clean himself with cleansing fluid just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

Dib bashed his head against the wall. Hard. He hadn't stopped for the whole ten minutes he'd been home. Not even when he'd started seeing spots in his vision. A growl interrupted him.

"Why did I just die?" Gaz asked and Dib flinched, moving away from the wall and sat on his bed.

"I need help." He whined and Gaz scoffed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Dib pouted and Gaz signalled for him to talk, moving and sitting beside him. She rebooted her game, staring at the screen as she waited.

"I kissed Zim." A loud beeping from Gaz's game told him she'd died again and Dib tensed expecting a beating. Wide hazel eyes stared at him, game forgotten at the moment.

"And?" She asked so Dib continued trying to prolong the time before his beating. He began from the beginning, making it quick to not wear out Gaz's patience.

"He's made himself able to sleep and I snuck in to plant cameras. He never reacted when I spoke to him and at Skool he didn't seem to remember it so I went back and took photos for evidence. Then today I took notes on his alien features and I wanted to see his eyes, cause they're the most alien thing about him. I leant over and calle his name so he'd open his eyes and I looked into them and next thing I know i'm kissing him..." Dib trailed off, breathing heavy from how quickly he'd spoken.

"How did he react?" Dib shook his head.

"He was sleeping, the eye opening was a reaction to his name being called otherwise he barely reacts. He doesn't speak or anything." His sister nodded.

"Let's go test it." Dib blinked looking at her as she stood. "Let's go see if he's playing or not." He felt himself begin to smile.

"Thanks Gaz." The smaller girl smiled.

"Bloatys pizza for the week and it's even." Dib sighed, smile faltering.

"Agreed."

* * *

Dib didn't even bother sneaking in. He walked in through the front door. The computer having switched off the gnomes and Gir was still preoccupied by something in the kitchen. Gaz followed behind him, hands empty of her game slave in case the noise woke Zim.

***Back again human? Who's this?***

Dib checked Gaz's reaction, a mere eyebrow tweek.

"This is Gaz, my sister. Gaz this is Zim's computer."

"Hey." She grunted and Dib rolled his eyes. A super AI computer and Gaz says 'hey'.

***Hey, back to you.***

Apparently the computer liked her. Dib stilled, hesitating outside Zim's bedroom. Gaz however didn't.

"So this is Zim's room." She did keep her voice down so Dib let her talk. He stepped in beside her. The Irken was in a different position than when Dib had been there earlier. His clawed hands settled on his stomach, lying on his back, Pak cradled by the fabric of his bed. Zim's eyes were closed and his antenna were limp against the pillow. Gaz moved closer. "Computer, get Gir over here." Seconds later the Sir-unit came in giggling loudly. The computer hadn't even complained at Gaz's order. She motioned for Gir to go to his master. Gir quieted, moving over and climbing beside Zim. Before he could speak, Zim rolled and pulled a pig plushie from his Pak. Gir squealed and left while Zim rolled back into position. Dib edged closer as Gaz 'hmm'ed. She motioned for him to do the same. Dib climbed over and knelt beside Zim's head. He leant in.

"Zim." He breathed and magenta eyes slid open to look at him before closing again. Another 'hmm'. Dib took this as his cue to back off and he stood beside Zim's pillow near he wall. The room had no windows and the only light was what spilled through the open door. Gaz stepped over, climbing onto the bed and moving to beside Zim. Her eyes open and set on Zim, watching his reactions like a hawk does it's prey. The Irken shivered, eyes flickering open and closed before one hand pulled the blanket over his head. Dib watched as Gaz pulled the blanket down before pressing her lips to Zim's. She leapt over, ducking and pulling Dib down out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Zim screamed. His body still shaking in fear. He looked around seeing only the dark empty space of his 'bedroom'. He swallowed, finding an odd taste in his mouth. He licked his lips, shivering at the taste. He preferred the other one. Still shaking, Zim stood and left the room. He moved into the cleansing chamber. He needed to get rid of the taste. That and the odd atmosphere that woke him. The atmosphere reminded him of the Dib-sister. Gaz. She scared him and Zim felt jittery at just the thought of her being in his base.

"Computer, do a sweep of the base. Locate any hyumans." He ordered.

***Sweeping.***

Zim gargled with some cleansing fluid, spitting it into the sink. He turned the tap watching the acid water sweep it down the drain. He hated having water in his base but he was tolerating it since it was 'normal'.

***None found.***

Zim sighed, maybe he had brain worms?

* * *

Dib turned to his sister, still anting from their close escape.

"So?" He asked and Gaz straightened, breathing already steady.

"He tolerates Gir, fears me and doesn't see you as a threat. He's not faking it. It's basically Zim without the ego." With that, Dib watched as she materialised a Game slave from thin air and walked off. Dib sighed, letting his knees fold and drop him to the floor. He needed to think.


	7. Chapter 7

Zim altered his schematic. His new plan was one he'd been working on for almost two weeks. He'd been making a couple of small ones to keep Dib off his back but this was his real plan. He was determined for it to be perfect. It involved sending an explosive drill into the Earth's core. A planet destroying plan. He hummed to himself as the teacher drawled. All he had left to do was to find out how far down the core was and decide on his explosive. He was going to need a lot, he wanted it to be BIG. He'd already built the drill and he'd even secretly tested it in the forest by having it drill through ten feet of rock. Zim had also tested several kinds of explosives on some prototypes. He just needed to decide which to use. Now he was nearly finished, soon he and Dib would battle again. Zim grinned, looking over to the human who was flushed red, face buried into his books, paper balls bouncing off him like usual. Zim scowled, he was expecting to meet Dib's eye and start a staring contest that he'd win with a comment about the size of Dib's head. Crestfallen, Zim returned to his planning, instantly hyped up once more. He loved explosions! The more destructive, the better.

* * *

Dib buried his face into his hands trying to avoid Zim. It was only lunchtime and he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to even have a fight with the Irken. He could feel Zim's eyes occasionally flickering in his direction but he couldn't bring himself to look up from the table. He couldn't shake the idea that if Zim caught his eyes he'd know. Strangely enough the Irken hadn't made a big deal out of Dib's silence and even now he was only sitting in his usual spot poking at the cafeteria food. The Irken had started bringing his own lunch ages ago but still took the cafeteria food merely to poke it. Dib sighed, feeling his sister join him.

"Speak." Gaz ordered and Dib lifted his head.

"I'm confused." She rolled her eyes.

"You like Zim." Dib blinked, waiting for guidance. His sister seemed to know more about relationship worries and she hadn't steered him wrong yet. "He doesn't fully hate you. There may be a chance. If not at least you can touch him when he sleeps." With a wicked grin, she left and Dib watched her go. She'd been playing her game the whole time. He probably had to feed her Bloatys for two weeks now. Dib ran a hand through his hair, feeling his scythe-lock bounce back up afterwards.

"I like Zim..." He mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Dib swallowed his nerves and snuck into Zim's base. Feet moving to the bedroom on their own. Zim was sleeping like usual. Dib wasted no time, quickly but gently crawling over the bed and hovering over the Irken. One antenna flicked and Dib forced his breathing to slow. He leant forwards feeling Zim's breath mix with his own. It'd been such a small kiss, closed mouths and all. Dib felt he hadn't really gotten a proper taste... feel. He needed to decide how kissing Zim made him feel then he felt he could accept and deal with it.

He swiftly pressed his lips to Zim's, feeling the Irken jerk slightly, magenta eyes widening before closing. Dib pressed a bit closer letting his tongue run over the thin green lips which were slightly parted so Zim could breathe. Dib kept it short, pulling away so Zim could breathe again. He risked waking Zim otherwise. Dib swallowed, tasting Zim on his tongue, faint but present. It sent a thrill down his spine, feeling the spark settle in his stomach. That told him all he needed to know. He liked it... he liked Zim. Dib resisted the sudden urge to kiss the Irken again. To feel and taste the inside of Zim's mouth. To engrain the taste into his memory.

He blinked, finding himself already kissing Zim, tongue slipping between parted lips, past serrated teeth, nudging against Zim's tongue. He shivered, memorising the Ikren's unique flavour as Zim shifted beneath him. He could feel the Irken's tongue slide against his own. He had to fight back a moan at how sweet Zim was. The feel of Zim's ridged tongue against his flat one. Dib pressed his body closer, egged on by the small pressure of Zim pushing into the kiss. The Irken's tongue wrapping round his own gently. He let his hands push up Zim's top, feeling the chest without seeing it, too engrossed to pull away but for a second to let Zim breathe. Zim shifted under him as Dib's hands moved. The Irken's chest was cool to the touch and Dib could feel flat green skin, no belly button but he did still have nipples. Dib tweaked one, feeling Zim shudder, tongue tightening at the movement. One of his hands dropped lower, skimming the waistband of Zim's shorts. Dib froze. What the HELL was he doing?!

He pulled away, still straddling the sleeping Irken. How Zim hadn't awoken throughout that, Dib didn't know. Hazy, half-lidded magenta eyes stared up at him from a flushed green face, pink tongue hanging from a slightly open wet mouth. The Irken's pale chest exposed still, shirt hiked up to his armpits, hands lying uselessly by his head. His chest rising and falling at a quick pace. Dib closed his eyes. Zim looked very tempting but that wasn't really the issue. He climbed off the bed and fled again. He'd just molested Zim while he slept. Dib groaned looking down to see himself aroused. He'd liked it... a bit too much. Hopefully he wouldn't make a habit of this.

* * *

Zim shivered thoughts still lulled, body reacting without Zim's direction. He felt hot, burning with heat he didn't understand but his body knew. The warm weight atop him had left, leaving Zim to burn without release. His body understood this feeling... desire. His body desired the warm weight, the rough touches and burning kisses. It desired them all. Without thought to guide it or question it, Zim's hand moved and slid through the gap in his waistband. His hand grazing what the warm weight had awoken.

An Irken's body stored the genitals inside itself to protect them from damage. Only when the body became aroused would it relinquish them.

Zim's claws carefully dragged down it's underside. Fire was burning in his veins. The warm thing... the Dib. It's hands were bigger, rougher nad warmer. Zim squirmed as his hand gripped his arousal, sliding over the length before moving down again. The body knew what to do, friction was needed to calm him. The Dib would be even better. Zim's thoughts flickered, the heat waking them slightly. The body moved quicker. It was a silent fight, body against thought. The body needed sating then thought could reign once more. Zim's breath caught in his throat, tongue licking Dib's saliva from his lips. Only a little more was needed... The body nudged the thoughts, pushing the small word through to get it's desired outcome. _Dib_. Zim shuddered, groan escaping his mouth as he came, thoughts spilling over as he woke. He froze, lifting his hand to stare at it in shock. What had he just done?

He stared at his sticky fingers in horror. Why had he been thinking of Dib? Zim swallowed, the first odd taste was back in force. Stronger than it had been. His mind told him it was Dib's taste. The taste of the human... his enemy. Zim shook his head. But how? The human hadn't snuck in that he knew off. Why could he taste him? Why had he...? Zim sighed, face burning with shame. He put that thought aside. This wasn't a good thing, Dib was his enemy. He shouldn't desire his enemy. Scowling, Zim got off his bed. He needed to change. He glared at his hand. He needed to get clean.


	9. Chapter 9

Zim hunched in his seat. He'd managed to calm his blush but every time his eyes settled on Dib, he would feel the blush trying to return. Zim noticed his eyes seemed to find Dib on their own, unless he made a conscious effort to avoid him. It was agonising. An odd mix of desire for the human and shame at his actions fought within him. His Pak wasn't doing anything either. It seemed content enough to let the conflict happen. Zim put this down to the fact his emotion filter had shorted ages ago and he'd never replaced it.

He slid down in his seat, mind jumping to conclusions at the odd glances the human kept giving him. Each one burned him and Zim's mind screamed at him. The human knew somehow! Knew that Zim felt something non-hatred towards him... that he'd touched himself while thinking of him... that each small glance sent bolts of desire down his spine, tempting Zim to give up and claim more... to let the human touch him, feel warm hands across his skin, burning saliva in the kisses, th fullness of letting Dib own him. Zim blinked, mentally slapping his thoughts. Oh Irk! They' gotten out of hand quickly.

He glanced over to Dib to see if the human had somehow realised. His eyes met Dib's and Zim yelped, stood, yelled something unintelligible and escaped quickly. He didn't stop until he got back to his base. Zim slid down his door. He felt safe in his base even while Gir wasn't around. The human had been looking. Zim could feel the burn of a blush. Dib had been watching him. A shiver raced down his spine lighting the pool of desire in his stomach. Zim groaned, slumping forwards and letting his head hit the floor. He _really_ wanted Dib. He didn't understand why or how this came to be but the Irken instincts were slowly winning out. Zim dragged himself to his bedroom. He needed to stop thinking.

* * *

Dib sat on Zim's couch, petting Gir's head as the robot sat in his lap watching the Scary Monkey Show.

"Run that by me again." He asked and the computer sighed.

***Master Zim's people only 'mate' once in their lives, which your human life is but a speck in. On mate and no other. If you touch Master Zim again, you'll be making yourself his 'mate'.***

A pause as it let it sink in.

***There is no taking this back. Master Zim already has _other_ feelings for you.***

Dib nodded in a daze.

"Zim _likes_ me... if I like him then he's mine forever?"

***I just said that.***

The computer whined and Dib shifted moving Gir off his lap. He stood, moving to the very familiar bedroom. Zim lay curled up on his side, still in his uniform but without his disguise. His gloves were missing along with his tie. Collar open exposing tantalising green flesh. Dib bit his lip, feeling the thrill of hormones at Zim's ruffled state. His feelings were already decided. He moved over to hover near the Irken. Apparently Zim felt something for him too... Dib hesitated. He needed to make sure. His eye caught one of his cameras, still undetected. He could always check the footage.

Dib crept downstairs again, pulling his laptop from his bag. He sat in the kitchen watching the taped footage. Dib skipped forwards to last night's recording. Only here did it differ from Zim's usual routine. He'd gone too far. Dib watched as the Dib on screen left and sleeping Zim squirmed. Magenta eyes clenching shut, one hand trailing down his still exposed chest. Dib berated himself for not putting everything back to how it was. He was panicked though and apparently Zim didn't notice... Dib's gaze followed the hand as it slipped beneath Zim's shorts. The Irken's movements were small and barely visible beneath the fabric. The steady breathing faltered and Zim groaned. His voice loud in the silence. Dib could feel his face heat up. He was watching Zim masturbate... Dib could feel his own arousal begin to strain against his pants. He didn't switch off. A few more strokes sent Zim over the edge and in the same instant his eyes snapped open. Dib watched the Irken stare in horror at his hand. Several emotions passing over Zim's face before he sighed. The Irken got up and left the room. Dib blinked, trying to make the scene leave his mind.

He fast-forwarded to today's footage. An upset Zim slipping into the room and collapsing onto the bed in a different position than Dib had walked in on. He seemed to be burying his face into his blanket.

_'Fuck,' Zim groaned. 'Stupid feelings.' He hissed, shifting uncomfortably. The Irken rolled onto his side. 'Bloody Dib-thing and his stupid, urgh, big head.' Zim whimpered, face flushed. 'Idiot hyuman making Zim's thoughts wild. Him and his stupid tasty smell, stupid tempting warmth and stupid burning gaze.' The Irken swallowed burying his face into the pillows. 'Need to stop thinking.' He whined. _

Dib stared at the screen, breathing heavy as his brain absorbed all this information. Zim had sounded so needy, so turned on. Dib shuddered, already moving to Zim's room. He didn't notice the time. It'd only been five minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Zim felt his lekku twitch as something moved in his bedroom. He assumed it was Gir, too busy trying to stop his thinking to actually check. The movement faded and Zim pressed his face deeper into his pillow to muffle the thoughts trying to surface again. He pulled back a little, resuming his previous position as the movement picked up again. Zim felt a heavy weight climb onto his bed. This wasn't Gir.

"Zim?" Dib's voice cut through his thoughts and Zim rolled over, eyes wide as Dib leant over him. He remained quiet, brain preoccupied with shock. What was Dib doing here? How long had he been there? Why was he... Warm lips pressed against his and Zim shivered. His body reacting on automatic as his thoughts dissipated, pressing back. Zim let his mouth open to allow the human's tongue in, wrapping his own around the intruding organ and savouring the taste. The human's hands slipped beneath his shirt, rubbing his skin. Zim squirmed, their lower halves meeting briefly. The odd need burned stronger and Zim's body pressed upwards as his hands tried to cling to Dib's collar. The human released his mouth, kissing down his jawline and nipping Zim's neck. Zim bit his lip, easily overwhelmed by the entire situation.

"Dib!" He moaned and the human froze. Zim shuddered, magenta eyes meeting honey. His hands were pried free and Zim blinked confused as the human fled. "Dib?" He asked the empty room.

* * *

Dib sat on his sister's bed as she listened to him. Bloatys for three weeks now.

"He spoke... he was awake..." Gaz gave him a dry look.

"So that means he likes you back. Were you planning on having a relationship with him while he slept? Go back and make him yours." With that, Dib found himself being thrown out of the house. "Don't come back until you have a boyfriend or two large pizzas." She called from the window, slamming it once she finished.

Dib picked himself up, dusting down his pants. It was Friday today. That gave him the weekend to act. The weekend to decide their relationship. He flushed as Gaz words came back to him. Had he really been planning on only touching Zim while he slept? Dib sighed, pulling his courage together. He'd have to go see Zim now and no matter the result, Gaz would be expecting those pizzas. He set off for Zim's base once more. How would Zim react? He only hoped he'd let him explain.


	11. Chapter 11

Zim pulled himself out of his daze. How long had the human been entering his room?

"Computer, how long has the Dib been entering Zim's room while he sleeps?" He hissed as he spoke, anger beginning to course through his veins. The machine whirred.

***For about five days, he has snuck in undetected. I barely detected him as he left but only as he moved about outside. I didn't realise he'd actually entered.***

Zim scowled. The human had been in and out of his base, touching him as he slept for _five_ days! FIVE DAYS! He groaned, pushing his head into his pillows. He couldn't bring himself to really care about the intrusions. The main thing annoying him at the moment was that Dib had stopped. He'd realised he was awake but stopped. Zim shivered, hating the aching between his legs. Stupid bloody feelings.

* * *

Dib swallowed nervously as he stepped back into Zim's bedroom. The Irken had been lying face down on the bed but chose to stand on it when Dib entered. Magenta eyes narrowed at him. The Irken growled as he spoke.

"What were you doing touching Zim while he sleeps?" Dib flushed. That made him sound like a creep.

"It's not like that..." He fumbled under Zim's intense glare but he settled on confessing his motives, wondering how Zim would reply. Dib sighed. "I like you." Zim's eyes bore down on him.

"_Pitiful_ excuses." Dib rolled his eyes at the typical Zim response. He ignored the comment.

"You obviously like me." The eyes narrowed further, thin slits now. "You were awake before, you responded out of your own free will." Zim growled, antenna flat against his head.

"_After_ you'd already 'bonded' with me." Dib tilted his head in confusion. Usually Zim started shouting at this point but this was said at a low hiss. The Irken's hands clenching into fists.

"The 'mate' thing?" He asked and Zim growled again.

"Yes." He spat. Dib shook his head. It was only really the last two days that he'd 'bonded' with Zim. There was however proof of Zim's feelings before that. Dib took a step forwards, watching Zim's antenna flick at the movement.

"Before that too," He locked eyes with the Irken, staring at him intently, daring him to refuse. "You didn't see me, your enemy, as a threat. You _let_ me kiss you." Another small step, inching closer. "You freaked on Gaz and flipped out when she kissed you." Zim gagged.

"That was REAL?!" Dib could see the shudder tear through his smaller frame. Zim really didn't like Gaz. He continued his speech.

"With me you didn't do anything but after the first time, you responded." The Irken shook his head. "You like me, Zim." The reply was hissed quickly.

"Zim does not_ like_ the Dib." Dib stepped closer, Irken now within reach.

"You do," Dib smirked, leaning in further. "I'll prove it."


	12. Chapter 12

The human's hands grabbed for him and Zim let them. He let himself be pulled to his knees on the bed. His mouth hastily pressing against the others, his arms wrapping round Dib's neck on automatic. Argument instantly forgotten as he gave in to the desire that the human's presence seemed to kindle inside him. His instincts winning out over pride. He _craved_ this. He'd wanted it since he'd first noticed the strange taste of Dib on his mouth. Zim shook with supressed desire as the human's tongue grazed his lower lip. He didn't even feel the burn of the water on his skin, pleasure dulling that part of his brain. His mouth opened readily, his own tongue already looping round the human's flat one. Zim whimpered as the human's hands slid from his elbows, rubbing at his sides before settling on his hips. He felt Dib pull away, disentangling himself from his grasp. A grin was plastered on his face. The human leant down, breath ghosting over Zim's lekku and Zim felt his face blush at the close proximity. The teen licked his lips and Zim's eyes tracked the movement.

"See," The human spoke, voice low and seductive. "You _like_ me." Zim pouted, anything he said now would be negated by his flushed face. Dib's head dropped and Zim felt warm breath near his neck. A small kiss was applied there and Zim shivered at the gentleness. "Say it." Dib ordered, biting down. Zim tensed, refusing to speak as the human suckled the spot, tongue licking at it, leaving burning trails in it's wake. Shaking, Zim bit his lip, his hands falling to hang uselessly at his sides. Dib chuckled, warm hands sliding beneath Zim's shirt. The human moved his head back to catch his eyes. Burning honey staring down at him. Zim swallowed any pride that remained, it would be useless in this situation as his desire and need won out. Blushing furiously, he gave in.

"Zim..." He mumbled. The human leant closer, eyes glistening with a predatorial lust. Zim took a shaky breath. "Zim likes... likes the Dib." Dib smiled happily, pushing Zim onto his back. Zim felt his Pak being swallowed by his Irken bed, allowing him to lie flat. The human crawled on top of him, legs between Zim's parted ones. Zim whimpered as Dib leant over him. He didn't like being beneath anyone, especially since the human was so tall already. Those strange honey eyes focused solely on his.

"The Dib likes Zim too." Zim froze at the words, the human mimicking his speech pattern, until he became aware of his shirt being pushed upwards. He trembled as the warm hands grazed his skin. "I _love_ you Zim." Zim shut his eyes, the emotion in Dib's voice too strong to refuse. Soft lips pressed against his own and Zim let his hands rise, gripping at the human's uniform shirt. He'd heard of 'love' before usually through Gir's TV shows but he wouldn't admit to it at the moment, his pride had already taken a major dent today and the human probably wouldn't believe him anyway. Instead, he let his tongue run over Dib's lip, taking the initiative to deepen the kiss of his own accord. The human let him in and Zim shuddered at the sparks running down his spine, need twisting in the pit of his stomach. He pulled away to breathe, lifting his arms to allow Dib to remove the shirt he'd been working on unbuttoning. He let his own hands work at Dib's tie and shirt, feeling the overwhelming urge to press his bare flesh against Dib's. To touch the human with nothing to separate them. Large hands ran down his chest, toying with his nipples as he reached them.

Irkens had been populated mainly by cloning for decades now but they still kept the ability to reproduce naturally in case of an emergency. The smeet would be fed naturally in some cases until it was able to receive it's Pak. The only ones really born alive... once they received their Paks they became like any other Irken.

Zim jolted as Dib twisted one of his nipples, the action drawing a small squeak from him. He shifted, feeling his hips meet Dibs, feeling the bulge in Dib's pants press against his own.

"Dib!" He whined, his own voice sounding needy and desperate. The human reeked of pheromones and Zim's head felt like it was filled with cotton. His thoughts stalling as his body took over. He whimpered as Dib began to fumble with his pants. This was going too slow. Zim's body screamed at him. Too slow, this was going too slow. Annoyed with how slow Dib was, Zim moved. He let his thoughts slow more, his body's instinct rising and guiding him through it like it'd done before. He shuffled, kicking off his clothes, hands already working on Dib's. The human froze.

* * *

Dib let Zim undress them both still surprised at hearing his name from Zim without any added insult. The Irken's hands were surprisingly steady for someone who'd been trembling before. Determined eyes looked into his before Zim pulled him into a kiss, clawed hands tugging carefully at his hair. Dib pressed back, deepening the kiss, feeling Zim's tongue twist around his own. He groaned as Zim pressed his body upwards, bare chests meeting and their lower halves pressing together. The Irken's trembling resumed, legs wrapping round his waist, hips grinding upwards. Dib pulled from the kiss, gasping at the friction, at Zim's desperate movements. The Irken didn't seem to mind, having already moved on to something else. Zim bit lightly at his neck, suckling, mimicking Dib's moves. Marking Dib as he'd marked him. The Irken smirked at his creation, magenta lust-filled eyes locking onto Dib's and Dib stared back, hypnotised by the otherworldly gaze, wondering why he'd even hesitated before. How hadn't he done this sooner? He felt Zim's hips grind upwards with more force than before, eliciting a breathless moan from both of them.

_"Diiib!"_ Zim whined in his arms. Dib felt his nails scrape along Zim's hips. His fingers digging into them and stilling Zim's frantic movements. Zim's trembling now at a constant level, basically vibrating in his grasp. Through his daze, he noticed a sound filling the room. Dib focused on it, trying to ignore the Irken's whining. A purr. A loud purr. Dib let his eyes drop to Zim beneath him. He leant closer, the noise's volume picking up. Zim was purring.

"Purring Zim?" The Irken flushed darker.

"Am not." Dib smirked as Zim turned his face away. The Irken was so cute at the moment. Dib felt his instincts take over, wetting his fingers with his spit before leaning over the being beneath him. He kissed Zim's cheek, his hand gripping Zim's hip harder as the wet one trailed down, pushing against Zim's backside, circling the hole there. It seemed Irkens had a similar makeup to humans. Dib pushed his finger in, feeling Zim tense, arching away from the touch. The Irken tight around his finger. Dib pushed in a second finger, scissoring them to prepare Zim for the next stage. The Irken whimpered so Dib kissed him, letting his other hand move from Zim's hip to his neglected length. He ran his fingers up it as his third finger joined the others. Zim moved into it, beginning to get used to the feeling. Dib gripped Zim's arousal, tugging at it gently, feeling Zim's hands fall to his shoulders as a moan slipped from his lips. Claws dug into his arms as Zim moved from the kiss, whispering against Dib's lips. "_More_ Dib." He pleaded and Dib complied, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with something bigger.


	13. Chapter 13

Zim felt Dib's fingers withdraw. His thoughts merely a whisper. He knew what'd happen next. The human pushed into him and Zim shuddered feeling Dib fill him. The human's free hand grasped his hip, the other still massaging his erection. Zim moaned, shifting in Dib's grasp. He was eager for more, the glorious feeling of being filled. He moved, trying to get Dib to begin.

"Dib!" He whined and the human's flushed face dropped into his neck. The large hands already moving and gripping both his hips, angling him better. Dib pulled away before pushing back in and Zim gasped in delight at the deeper connection, feeling Dib press further into him. Zim arched as Dib moved once more. He met the human's rhythm, rocking up to meet each thrust. Zim gripped harder, claws dragging along pale skin, sketching red lines along the white. Dib's breath was heavy against his neck, sending more shivers through him at the intensity of the heat. Zim nuzzled the human, forcing Dib to shift and allow him to resume their kisses. These ones calmer, timed with their slowed movements, prolonging their release. Zim gently nipped Dib's lip, letting his eyes slide shut at all the delicious friction.

The human stilled so Zim forced his eyes open again. Dib looked down at him, hair ruffled and glasses askew. Zim smiled up at him, wrapping his arms round Dib's nack to anchor himself in place, he liked this look on the human... _his_ human. Dib grinned and Zim shuddered as the teen pushed into him forcefully. The force making him cry out. "Hn!" The move was repeated and Zim arched into them on instinct. The human pressed deeper, catching something inside him that made his vision blur. "Aah!" he moaned and Dib settled onto the new target. Zim closed his eyes, feeling himself near climax after each thrust. His claws dug into Dib's skin, barely feeling the burn of blood beneath the burn of spit, sweat and semen. The human rocked harder and Zim jolted. He was so close. He opened his eyes, seeing Dib staring intently at his face. The human smiled, not stopping as his face leant closer.

"Zim~" The human's voice overbalanced him and Zim felt himself lose control, warmth spilling on his chest, breathless moan passing his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut. Beneath the haze of his orgasm, he could feel the human groan against him, warmth filling him as Dib pulled away. Zim kept his arms round Dib's neck. He wouldn't allow him to leave. He felt Dib tug at his arms before giving up, lying down on Zim exhausted. Zim smirked, eyes opening to look into Dib's.

* * *

Dib lay on Zim since the Irken wouldn't let him go. He shifted, eyes settling on Zim's closed ones. As if sensing him, magenta orbs opened, a smirk lighting Zim's face. Dib pressed his forehead against Zim's, kissing him briefly.

"I love you." He repeated, feeling arms tighten round his neck. Zim's eyes dropped from his.

"Zim loves you too." He mumbled and Dib smiled, kissing Zim again. He slid his arms beneath Zim to hug him closer, tipping him onto his side. The Irken shifted, allowing him to reposition them. He felt Zim nuzzle against his chest, moving closer into the hug. Dib sighed, feeling sleep take him.


	14. Chapter 14

Zim lay in Dib's arms, patiently waiting for Dib to wake up but too comfortable to really want him to. He'd never felt as happy as he did at the moment. He toyed with Dib's hair, enjoying it's silky feel while wondering about it's purpose. Honey eyes opened and Zim adjusted Dib's glasses. He was surprised they hadn't broken since the human had slept in them.

"Zim?" The human blinked tiredly, eyes barely staying open.

"Hm?" Zim wasn't sure if that was a question. Dib shifted and Zim unwillingly let him go. He shivered at the feel of cool air on his skin. Dib's warmth leaving with the human. Dib stretched and Zim felt a thrill of pride at the scratches that now littered the human's skin. They weren't deep but they'd take a while to heal. Dib shifted, leaning over him and pressing their mouths together briefly. Dib pulled back.

"Does this mean you're mine now?" Zim scoffed.

"Zim in not the Dib's." The human merely chuckled.

"I'm your mate aren't I?" Zim blushed, nodding slowly. A mate was a serious thing. He was stuck with Dib forever now.

"Exactly, you are mine." He smirked thinking he'd gotten the upper hand.

"Oh really?" Dib leant close and Zim felt him nip at one of the marks on his neck. "I guess you can please yourself then." Zim felt Dib move off the bed and away. He panicked, body moving on it's own, grabbing the human's arm.

"No!" Dib turned back to him and Zim let his eyes drop to the blankets. He was defeated once more. "Zim is the Dib's." He conceded and was rewarded with another kiss. Zim sighed into it, letting the human's arm go so the teen could pull him into a hug. He let his own arms wrap around Dib, flattening his palms against Dib's warm skin. "Now Zim's plan will go to waste." Dib tensed in his grip.

"Plan?" Sighing, Zim pushed the human away so he could pull the plan from his Pak. He wordlessly handed it over. The human's eyes flew over it in silence. "You were going t blow us up?" Zim nodded. "So you'd have been in your cruiser laughin, I suppose."

"No." Zim flopped onto his back, eyes settling on the mess of wires covering is ceiling. He could feel Dib's eyes on him. "Zim would be on Erth."

"But you'd die?" Zim nodded.

"Zim has been banished. The Erth is in no danger from the Empire. Zim was merely planning on killing himself without it looking like a suicide." The human didn't speak. "They'd realise Zim's Pak went offline and find out Erth 'sploded. They'd probably laugh." The human's weight settled down at his side again. Large hands pulling him into a hug. "They'd be like, 'Can you believe Zim blew up the planet while still on it?' 'I bet he mis-timed the device!' " Zim clenched his fists suppressing the emotions that fought for attention. The human's grip tightened. "At least Zim would have finished one mission, even if it was fake and actually a banishment." Dib pressed harder to him.

"You don't need the plan." He choked out. "Or your stupid people. Your leaders don't deserve you." Zim pulled away, looking into wet honey-coloured eyes. Dib's lips tweaked upwards into a smile. "You have me now. You're my alien... my mate... my Zim."


End file.
